My Change
by Karen Vekar
Summary: [Reescrevendo] - Uma Nova História, Um Novo Destino Samantha Potter recebe uma missão inesperada: dar uma nova chance ao Mundo Bruxo. Não era uma emergência, nem um caso de vida ou morte, era apenas uma necessidade de mostrar a eles que o caminho até o final feliz poderia ser muito melhor. É sua escolha, só ela saberia o que poderia acontecer naquele mundo...
1. Tudo começa agora

**MY CHANGE by Karen Vegard**

 **Sinopse:** [Reescrevendo] - Uma Nova História, Um Novo Destino  
Samantha Potter recebe uma missão inesperada: dar uma nova chance ao Mundo Bruxo. Não era uma emergência, nem um caso de vida ou morte, era apenas uma necessidade de mostrar a eles que o caminho até o final feliz poderia ser muito melhor.  
É sua escolha, só ela saberia o que poderia acontecer naquele mundo, só ela sabe o que mudar. Mas, uma vez no Mundo Bruxo Samantha descobre que está mais ligada à ele do que jamais imaginaria e o que deveria ser simples e planejável passa a ser complicado e inesperado. Toda a sua vida muda, tudo sai do seu controle.  
Mesmo querendo, ela conseguirá ajudar?  
Em sua vida tudo estava tornando seu final previsível demais, mas o problema era o caminho até lá.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Tudo Começa Agora**

Ainda era cedo em Jersey City, no estado de Nova Jersey. A manhã começara nublada, alertando todas as donas de casa que uma chuva estava a caminho, não era novidade já que estava na cidade mais chuvosa do estado. Mesmo com o clima frio e perfeito para belos atos preguiçosos, ou a falta deles, uma garota já estava acordada desde ante de o dia amanhecer. Samantha Potter estava presa nos próprios pensamentos e agarrava seu livro favorito com todas as forças.

Lamentou mais uma vez pela enorme curiosidade que sempre ganhava a luta em sua mente. Cometera o erro de olhar as últimas páginas do livro e se deparara com as duas frases que ainda escoavam em sua mente: "A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem."

Assim que lera aquelas duas últimas frases subitamente sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir até Londres e espancar a autora que escrevera aquilo, mesmo que só tivesse doze anos. Dizer que não, não poderia haver um último livro, nem últimas palavras, que nada podia ficar bem assim e que ela deveria continuar escrevendo livros como aquele pelo resto da vida, e depois se transformar em um fantasma e continuar escrevendo.

E pedia todos os dias internamente que, por Deus, alguém jogasse um tijolo na testa de Harry Potter para que aquela maldita cicatriz voltasse a doer e um outro livro fosse lançado, mesmo que contando apenas como ele reagira ao levar um tijolo direto na cabeça.

Em um certo momento, temporário claro, Samantha se arrependeu do dia em que assistira Harry Potter pela primeira vez e pela burrada de procurar pelos livros e devorá-los um a um, dia após dia. Mas claro que no minuto seguinte ela esqueceu essa ideia. Não imaginava sua vida sem Harry Potter. E mesmo que Potter fosse um sobrenome tão comum em Londres, lugar onde nascera, quanto Smith é nos Estados Unidos, sentia-se especial por poder dizer que também era uma Potter.

Sam tinha muito em comum com o protagonista, além do sobrenome. Morava com seus tios porque seus pais haviam morrido. E o muito se resumia a isso. Odiava ter justamente essa semelhança com Harry. Por que não a magia? Hogwarts? Pelo menos a varinha ou a capa de invisibilidade! Ela já ficaria muito feliz com isso.

Sorriu ao lembrar que podia sonhar com algo mais que tinha em comum. Respirou fundo e fez um pequeno aceno com a mão, fazendo Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte flutuar até a estante e se juntar aos outros da coleção. Aquilo, que ela fazia questão de chamar de magia, estava presente em sua vida desde os oitos anos. Naquele meu momento, quando conseguiu fazer um objeto flutuar pela primeira vez, seu coração explodira em alegria. É claro que, como uma criança qualquer fã de Harry Potter, ela imaginou que tudo aquilo era real, que seria uma bruxa também. Não contou nada aos tios, tinha a esperança de que sua carta chegasse e tudo se explicaria sozinho.

Mas a carta não veio. Nunca. Já estava com quase treze anos e havia perdido sua esperança aos doze. Não estava realmente triste com isso, crescera e aprendera que, bem, era apenas um livro. E que a única maneira de entrar naquele mundo era lendo-o.

Mas ontem tudo mudara. Carly, sua prima, havia visto Sam levitar um copo que estava prestes a cair no chão. Eram como irmãs, Sam se sentia na obrigação de contar o que estava acontecendo. Aproveitando a coragem e contou aos tios também, Robert e Sally.

― _Nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria um dia... ― tia Sally disse nervosa._

 _Sam paralisou. Como assim sabiam? Como podia ser possível?_

 _Tio Robert expirou ao notar a reação da garota e tratou de tentar explicar:_

― _Bom Sam... tem algo que precisa saber._

 _Ela o olhou com descrença. Era obvio que tinha algo que precisa saber._

― _Seus pais eram bruxos._

 _A garota sentiu tudo ao seu redor paralisar. Imediatamente lembrou de como a magia era tratada no mundo real e o conceito sobre. Não imaginava seus pais nisso. Não conseguia. Sentou-se na cama, pasma. Seus tios só podiam estar enlouquecendo. E se por um milagre fosse verdade... aquela magia não era uma herança genética. Não passava de pai para filho._

― _Eles eram bruxos de verdade ― seu tio completou, fazendo-a erguer as sobrancelhas ― Com varinhas e poções... como Harry Potter._

 _Definitivamente era a pior comparação que podia fazer, sendo semelhante ou não. Ela já estava começando a superar sua decepção que a falta da carta de Hogwarts causara e tio Robert estava puxando-a de volta para isso._

― _Exatamente como Harry Potter ― tia Sally salientou._

 _Aquela frase acendera a mente de Samantha._

― _Como? ― foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar._

― _Era uma noite qualquer ― tia Sally começou sentando ao lado da sobrinha ― Estávamos quando um homem bateu a nossa porta. Não o conhecíamos, mas jamais esquecerei dele. Ele disse que algo tinha acontecido com Sabrina e Nathan e que eles... haviam morrido ― uma lágrima solitária escapou e ela logo tratou de limpá-la ― A minha ficha não caiu até eu ver um bebê nos braços dele. Você tinha os olhos da sua mãe e os cabelos também... O homem que a trouxe não disse mais nada além de que deveríamos proteger você com nossas vidas. Aqui está uma foto sua quando era bebê. Talvez responda muitas perguntas suas ― ela lhe entregou um envelope pardo._

― _Sam... eu sei que é difícil de acreditar ― tio Robert confessou ― E que vindo de nós parece loucura para você. Mas nós vamos chamar uma pessoa...temos certeza que nele você vai acreditar ― ele virou-se para Sally e decidiu ― Querida, acho que está na hora de chama-lo._

Ela ainda não sabia quem deveria esperar. O desconhecido faria uma visita hoje e por esse motivo ela havia perdido o sono. Quem será? O que mais precisa ser explicado?

Respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama, aproximando-se da mesa que havia perto da sua porta e abriu a gaveta da mesma, retirando de lá o envelope pardo que a tia lhe dará. Ainda não tivera coragem de abrir. Na mesa não havia nenhuma foto, como ela queria que tivesse... sempre imaginou uma foto dos seus pais ali. Olharia para eles todas as manhãs quando acordasse e viveria da melhor forma possível em nome deles. Mas não havia nada. Procurou coragem e abriu o que tinha nas mãos. Arregalou os olhos enquanto deixava o envelope vazio cair. Em suas mãos havia uma foto dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não era ela.

O bebê na foto deveria ter quase um ano e claramente tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes, mas ali na sua frente no espelho estava uma garota de olhos escuros e cabelos castanhos que agora chegavam até sua cintura.

Com certeza ainda havia muito a ser explicado.

Uma lágrima teimosa escapou. Aquela foto só criara mais confusão, mais perguntas. O que raios estava acontecendo?

― Senhorita Potter?

Samantha empertigou-se ao ouvir a voz desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Mas ela estava ao lado da porta, então como aquela pessoa entrara? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então virou-se:

― Dumbledore ― ela arquejou. Ali na sua frente estava ninguém menos que o diretor de Hogwarts.

Queria gritar. Gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir que Alvo Dumbledore estava na sua frente e que provavelmente estava louca. Era impossível!

Merlin só podia estar brincando com ela... Foi a ele que os tios chamaram?

― Pelo visto você já me conhece não é mesmo? ― disse Dumbledore sorrindo serenamente.

― E quem não o conhece... Meu Deus... Como? ― ela murmurou ainda perplexa.

― Parece que nesse mundo "real" todos me conhecem mesmo ― Dumbledore concluiu pensativo.

― Isso só pode ser um sonho... ― Sam murmurou aproximando-se do diretor em passos hesitantes ― O senhor é apenas um personagem! Um personagem que por acaso está morto!

― Eu soube desse fato, deve ter sido horrível para todos...

Só podiam estar brincando, foi o que Samantha concluiu. Aproximou-se ainda mais dele e muito devagar esticou a mão para tocá-lo, e assim que suas mãos tocaram nas vestes do diretor ela recuou imediatamente.

― Meu Deus! Não é um sonho... você é feito de carne e osso!

― Samantha, você não está sonhando, eu estou aqui pessoalmente para lhe avisar e explicar sobre muitas coisas ― disse Dumbledore sentando na poltrona perto da cama.

― Mas como isso pode estar acontecendo? Isso é apenas uma história, Harry Potter não existe, é apenas ficção! ― ela disse desesperada.

― É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você Samantha. ― disse Dumbledore agora sério ― Por favor, sente-se.

Ainda com o coração martelando dentro do peito, Sam se aproximou da própria cama e sentou.

― Antes de tudo eu preciso lhe explicar uma coisa ― Dumbledore começou calma e pacientemente ― Quero que saiba que você tem o direito da escolha. E se vai ou não acreditar no que vou lhe dizer está incluindo no seu direito ― ela a fitou por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua ― O primeiro de tudo é que o Mundo Bruxo realmente existe. Samantha, você sabe que isso é verdade. Eu sei que isso lhe dá muitas dúvidas. Como, por que, para quê, o que estou fazendo aqui. Eu vou explicar tudo.

"Nós lidamos com três mundos e não apenas um como você sempre pensou ― Sam arregalou os olhos ― Um é deles é chamado de "Mundo Real", o mundo onde vocês vivem, onde Harry Potter é apenas um nome de um livro. Os outros dois eu creio que você já conhece, o Mundo Bruxo e o Mundo dos trouxas."

― Como é possível haver três mundos, professor? ― ela questionou assustada.

― Acho que jamais saberemos senhorita Potter, pode ser um conhecimento grande demais para nós.

― Mas como posso acreditar nisso? Eu sei que está aqui na minha frente, mas é difícil acreditar que você é o mesmo Dumbledore daqui ― ela levantou-se e pegou qualquer livro do Harry Potter na estante e jogou sobre as pernas do diretor.

Dumbledore pegou o livro e olhou curiosamente para ele. Ali estava toda uma história resumida em palavras. Sacou a varinha fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos e incendiou o livro. Samantha fez questão de se levantar a fim de salvar o próprio livro, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente enfiar as mãos nas chamas. E além do mais, ele fez tudo aquilo só com um toque da varinha e ainda _segurava_ o livro.

Depois de alguns segundos as chamas se dissiparam e o queixo de Sam caiu ligeiramente ao notar que o livro continuava intacto. Ainda pasma, ela pegou o livro das mãos do diretor e o folheou para deparar-se com ele intacto.

― Gosta desse livro? ― ele perguntou como se não tivesse incendiado o mesmo.

Samantha pigarreou e piscou várias vezes, tentando se manter esperta. Ela tinha acabado de ver um ato de magia do próprio Dumbledore e tinha que agir naturalmente.

― Eu... ― ela olhou para a capa do livro. O Príncipe Mestiço ― Não é um dos meus favoritos.

― E por que não?

― É onde você morre.

Ela esboçou um sorriso amarelo e voltou a sentar.

― E se você tivesse o poder de mudar o destino desta história? ― Dumbledore perguntou subitamente, fazendo Samantha o encarar confusa.

― Como assim?

Como seria mudar a história de Harry Potter? Com seria impedir um monte de mortes?

― Samantha eu vim pedir sua ajuda. Eu vim dizer que você tem essa chance. Você tem a chance de mudar a história de muitas pessoas.

― Como? ― ela perguntou realmente interessada ― Como posso ajudar? Já se passaram anos...

Ele retirou do bolso um objeto e entregou nas mãos dela com cuidado.

― Imagino que saiba o que é isso ― comentou sorrindo.

― É um vira-tempo ― ela respondeu confusa ― Quer voltar no tempo? Não pensei que o vira-tempo permitisse voltar tantos anos no tempo de forma definitiva.

― É difícil, mas não impossível. Eu só preciso de uma grande quantidade magia e você também pode me ajudar nisso.

― Como? Eu nem sei usar magia direito.

― Eu ensinarei um pouco antes, não se preocupe.

Mas Samantha ainda estava confusa.

― Professor... eu não sei bem como eu posso ajudar. Eu simplesmente vou entrar no seu mundo e ir mudando as coisas? Não pode ser perigoso?

Dumbledore sorriu diante da esperteza da menina:

― Deixe-me explicar mais uma coisa... Existe o Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos, é esse Conselho que manda nos três mundos, ele é composto por uma Alta Sacerdotisa, é ela que manda em todo o Conselho, tudo tem que passar por ela, ela é quem toma as decisões finais, se por caso for muito grave, essa Alta Sacerdotisa leva o problema para os três senhores: que são três bruxos poderosos e imortais que mandam em tudo, mas geralmente estão muito ocupados com magias fora de controle que podem revelar o Mundo Mágico a todos os outros mundos...

― Então esse Conselho é responsável por tudo isso? Pelo o senhor estar aqui?

― Sim. O Conselho é o responsável por tudo o que acontece nos mundos, ele é que decidem se a pessoa pode ir para o outro mundo ou não, eu, por exemplo, tive que ir pessoalmente falar com a Alta Sacerdotisa, Aleny Collins, tive que falar o motivo, palavra por palavra... é claro, ela aceitou imediatamente.

Um silêncio recaiu sobre o quarto. Samantha estava curiosa sobre um assunto em especial e Dumbledore sabia disso:

― O que quer perguntar senhorita Potter?

― Sobre os meus pais ― ela tentou olhar nos olhos de Dumbledore, esperando que ele sentisse o desespero dela ― Eu não sei nada sobre eles, nem os nomes, nem tenho uma foto. Agora que o senhor apareceu eu imaginei...

― Quem eles pertenciam ao mesmo mundo que o meu ― completou Dumbledore compreensivo.

Samantha concordou e esperou por uma resposta.

― Falar sobre seus pais... ― ele começou cauteloso ― É muito complicado Samantha. Para ser sincero... eu não tenho certeza de quem são os seus pais.

― Não? ― Sam questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Dumbledore a fitou por um momento, parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Até que decidiu esclarecer.

― Desde o dia que eu descobri sobre você através da Srta. Collins, eu tentei de tudo para descobrir mais sobre você, mas eu não encontrei nada concreto sobre seus pais, nem uma pista, é como se você tivesse usando um disfarce, eu descobri muito pouco sem você, mas agora que tenho você, Samantha, pessoalmente, creio que será mais fácil descobrir quem são seus pais, porque eu terei a sua ajuda. ― garantiu Dumbledore esperançoso.

― Sério professor? Tem como o senhor conseguir isso com a minha ajuda? Como eu posso ajudar? ― ela perguntou também esperançosa, descobrir quem são os seus pais é o seu maior sonho.

― Há alguns anos foi criado o _inventum sanguines_ que é um tipo de exame de DNA mágico, uma poção que há pelo menos dez anos, ninguém pensaria que poderia existir, ele foi feito para descobrir, principalmente, os pais de uma pessoa, usando apenas o sangue dela mesma, é muito complicado, mais é eficiente, usa o sangue da pessoa como um mapa, entrega a resposta primeiramente como lembrança na mente da pessoa e de quem a estiver ajudando, se ela quiser, depois pode criar um documento oficial com a resposta, que é entregue depois de dois dias no máximo, as lembranças não ajudam muito, já que são em fragmentos. ― explicou Dumbledore rapidamente, mostrando o quanto estava ansioso em relação a esse exame.

― Por que eu sinto que tem um problema no meio? ― questionou Sam desconfiada. Aquilo parecia perfeito demais.

― Por que temos um problema... A pessoa que irá fazer esse tipo de magia, tem que ter pleno controle de seus poderes, você vai para Hogwarts aprender a controlar sua magia... ― começou ele cauteloso.

― Mas... ― ela incentivou. Sempre há um _mas_...

― Mas uma criança que ainda está começando, não consegue aprender a controlar seus poderes tão rápido. ― Dumbledore completou.

― Quanto tempo terei que esperar professor?

― Isso não há como saber, o tempo que leva para aprender a se controlar depende muito da pessoa, dos seus poderes e de sua evolução nos estudos ― respondeu o diretor ― Quanto mais rápido você aprende na escola, mais rápido você irá aprender a se controlar, e também, se a criança é predestinada a ter grandes poderes e sabe controlar melhor que os outros, já ajuda muito, mas saiba que não irá conseguir nada sem paciência, tem muito pela frente senhorita Potter.

― Me deixa ver se entendi... ― ela começou tentando reajustar seus pensamentos que agora estavam um pouco... bagunçados. ― Eu tenho que ir para Hogwarts, me esforçar bastante para aprender melhor sobre magia, e aprender a me controlar aos poucos, por que se eu não tiver paciência, serei precipitada demais e a poção não funcionaráo n poçxa ver se entendi... nhoritalhae o meu uma foto. Agora que o senhor apareceu eu imaginei...

continuava esta?

― Exatamente ― respondeu Dumbledore. ― Mas eu sei que você ira se sair muito bem, você é diferente das outras crianças...

― Por que eu sou diferente das outras?

― Você, Samantha, é a única, em todo o mundo "real", que conseguiu ir para o mundo bruxo e lembrar-se de tudo aqui, que Harry Potter é ficção, e que aqui ele não existe como no mundo bruxo. ― revelou Dumbledore sorrindo.

― Como assim a única?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Entendera direito? Já havia ido no mundo bruxo e não se lembrava?

― Já se foi testado que se uma criança desse mundo, em exceção de você, for levada para o mundo bruxo ou até mesmo para o mundo trouxa, ela não se lembrará de nada sobre esse mundo que envolva o que acontece lá, como a existência dos livros ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Como pode ter certeza que eu irei lembrar? ― ela questionou desconfiada.

― Por que você já foi testada. Há alguns dias eles levaram você para o mundo bruxo e chegando lá, você lembrava perfeitamente do mundo "real" e sobre Harry Potter ser ficção, depois, quando voltaram, tiveram que alterar sua memória.

― Como assim? Deixa-me ver se escutei direito, me levaram para o mundo bruxo, me testaram e depois alteraram minha memória?

Dumbledore concordou e disse:

― Nós queríamos ter certeza de que você se lembraria, para você fazer o que tem para fazer.

O silêncio voltou a reinar, mas a mente de Samantha gritava. E gritava por muitos motivos. Dumbledore percebera que ela estava confusa e decidiu incentivá-la:

― Você sabe que a guerra já acabou... Que Voldemort morreu, que Harry já até saiu de Hogwarts, da minha morte, do profº Snape, de muitos inocentes. Porém o Conselho concorda comigo quando digo que todos merecem uma segunda chance para serem felizes, principalmente Harry, o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger ― Samantha o encarou, séria. Ele completou ― Felizes de verdade. Com o mínimo de perda possível.

― Não sei se sou capaz disso... posso não conseguir.

― Você Samantha, você tem o poder de mudar a história, de mudar o destino de todo o mundo bruxo, você é a única que pode ir ao mundo bruxo e lembrar o que deve ser mudado. ― afirmou Dumbledore com os seus olhos tão azuis e brilhantes ― Eu sei que é capaz. Eu sei que vai conseguir.

― Mas professor Dumbledore, todos sabem que é preciso ter controle sobre seus poderes para usar o vira-tempo ― lamentou Samantha ― Como posso ajudar a todos se já estou perdida antes mesmo de voltar no tempo?

― Isso é o adequado a se fazer Samantha, mas não é preciso, você só deve direcionar seus poderes para o vira-tempo, consegue fazer isso? ― perguntou o diretor.

― Eu acho que sim, nunca tentei algo parecido ― Sam confirmou temerosa. Nesse momento ela não tinha certeza de nada ― Mas por que o adequado é ter controle dos poderes para usar o vira-tempo?

― Você pode usar o vira-tempo, mas não poderá mudar nada na história, terá que deixar tudo como está, pelo menos até poder usar sua magia conscientemente ― respondeu Dumbledore ― Ou seja, você vai voltar no tempo, mas não mudará nada até aprender a se controlar.

Sam o fitou confusa. Como assim não mudará nada? Afinal, não era esse o objetivo?

― Mas diretor... eu só irei lá para mudar as coisas. E agora não devo mais fazer nada?

― Mudar a história de forma tão brusca pode custar caro. Todo bruxo que mexe com o tempo sem estar preparado tem que arcar com consequências terríveis. Samantha você precisa saber controlar a própria magia antes de deparar com algo assim.

― Eu compreendo...eu acho.

― Porém... você deve se comprometer antes de aceitar usar o vira-tempo ― alertou Dumbledore.

― Pela expressão do senhor, eu acho que não é uma coisa muito boa.

― É claro que as horcruxes ainda existirão e precisarão ser destruídas ― respondeu o diretor ― Porém você deve prometer perante todo o Conselho, que você fará de tudo para que as coisas sejam diferentes para todos, e que fará o máximo para que todos, principalmente os que estão em Hogwarts, fiquem vivos...

― Sempre tem um _mas_...

― Mas talvez seja um pouco mais complicado para você ― Sam percebeu que ele não pareceu feliz ao dizer isso.

― Por quê?

― Porque você terá feito uma promessa, terá que fazer de tudo para cumpri – lá, mas saiba que você não pode mudar completamente a história, uma de muitas coisas que não pode mudar é que você não poderá contar a Harry como matar Voldemort antes que ele faça dezessete anos, e antes de aprender a controlar sua magia, não poderá mudar a história ou contar a alguém o futuro, por que isso conseqüentemente poderá mudar a história drasticamente mesmo que por acidente ― disse Dumbledore em tom de aviso.

― E se isso acontecer? E se eu não pude conter uma mudança brusca? ― ela perguntou levantando-se e cruzando os braços.

― Então o Conselho irá atrás de você e a acusará para que receba punições.

― Que tipo de punições?

― Isso dependerá do que você fez, devo avisar que eles podem ser bem agressivos quando querem ― Dumbledore completou ― Mas se você aceitar, eu levarei você essa semana mesmo para o Conselho para que a promessa seja feita, mas saiba que eu não irei força-la a fazer nada, a decisão é sua, só o que me resta saber é: Você quer colocar a felicidade de Harry Potter acima da sua própria felicidade quando necessário? ― perguntou encarando-a.

― Eu quero ― Samantha respondeu sem hesitar.

Ela nunca teve dificuldade em colocar a felicidade dos outros acima da sua. E além do mais, não estavam tratando apenas de Harry Potter e sim de todo um mundo.

― Tem certeza Samantha? Devo alertá-la que pode ser um caminho muito difícil e eu realmente oferecia essa carga a uma menina de doze anos se não fosse realmente necessário.

Samantha respirou fundo e virou-se para se aproximar da janela na qual ficara desde a madrugada.

― Tenho sim professor.

― E você aceita a missão de mudar a história e o de muitos com o seu poder? É muita responsabilidade. ― explicou Dumbledore.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo e descobriu que ele estava em pé bem perto dela.

― Eu aceito, e vou fazer o meu máximo para que isso aconteça.

― Então você entendeu não, é Samantha?

― Sim. Sem controle da magia, sem mudança. ― respondeu.

― Isso mesmo ― disse Dumbledore se virando ― Eu virei te buscar junto com os outros ainda essa semana, eu mando uma coruja para avisar o dia exato...

Samantha franziu o cenho e se colocou a frente dele, perguntando:

― Como assim _"junto com os outros"_?

― Há sim... Peço desculpas por não avisar antes, nós descobrimos mais três bruxos nessa cidade, e mesmo que não há muita chance de se lembrarem desse lugar, os levaremos para Hogwarts junto com você, se quiser, podemos fazer alguma coisa para que se lembrem de algumas coisas desse mundo. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Professor, será que posso saber os nomes deles? Talvez eu conheça algum. ― ela explicou ao ver a expressão de duvida que se formou no professor, ele respondeu:

― Eu não deveria, mas confio na senhorita e creio que conhece um ― ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado da sua capa. ― Bom... Temos a Srta. Elysabeth Hathway, o Sr. Jonathan e Jennifer McAlister ― ele terminou e guardou o pergaminho novamente.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram.

― Então? Conhece algum dos três?

― Sim.

― Quem?

― Todos eles.

― Todos eles? ― perguntou Dumbledore assustado ― Como?

― A Elysabeth e o Jonathan são os meus melhores amigos e a Jennifer é a irmã do Jonathan, sempre falo com ela ― ela respondeu ainda pasma.

― E você nunca percebeu nada de diferente neles? ― perguntou Dumbledore.

― Na verdade sim, mas eu pensei que eu estivesse imaginando coisas, até quando acontecia comigo mesma, porque há algumas horas atrás eu não achava que isso era possível.

― Entendo ― respondeu Dumbledore calmo ― Eles já foram avisados que são bruxos, a Srta. McAlister acreditou sem problemas já que a mãe dela é uma, mais o irmão dela levou um susto e tanto, ele achava que não tinha chance de ser um bruxo e a Srta. Hathway demorou muito para acreditar, devo dizer que são muito parecidas por dentro.

Samantha riu com o comentário, somente nisso eram parecidas. Escutaram passos, segundos depois tia Sally apareceu na porta:

― Desculpe interromper, mas querida, o Jonathan está lá embaixo te esperando para ir à escola, eu devo avisá-lo que você não vai?

― Não tia, mesmo se falasse isso ele iria querer me ver ― ela respondeu indiferente ― Deixa que eu vou lá embaixo conversar com ele.

― Mas Sam, se ele ver o Sr. Dumbledore?

― Tudo bem tia, ele sabe sobre o profº Dumbledore.

Tia Sally concordou e saiu, Samantha foi em direção à porta e olhou para o corredor para se certificar que Jon não estava subindo, encarou o professor outra vez e falou:

― Bom professor Dumbledore, espero que ele não morra do coração antes de eu me explicar.

Ela saiu na frente e Dumbledore foi logo atrás dela, mantendo uma certa distância. Queria dar a chance para menina falar algo antes.

Quando Samantha finalmente desceu as escadas e chegou na elegante sala dos Miller, encontrou um garoto sentado preguiçosamente no sofá. Os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados e pele clara das mãos que estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito não negavam de que se tratava de Jonathan McLister. O garoto usava o uniforme da escola e ao seu lado estava uma bolsa que aparentava estar leve demais, tia Sally lhe servia um copo d'agua, o que se tornara tradicional porque Jon estava ali quase todos os dias. Assim que ele avistou Samantha abriu um sorriso que foi se fechando ao ver que a mesma não estava pronta:

― Sam... Você ainda está assim? Já são meio-dia e meia, eu sei que a escola é perto mais não precisa abusar do tempo.

― Jon, eu não vou para a escola hoje... ― Sam avisou deixando Jon confuso, continuou ― E acho que você também não vai.

― Por quê? Olha Sam... ― dizia Jon, mais ele se interrompeu ao ver um homem muito familiar descendo as escadas. Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos arregalaram.

― Jon... Precisamos conversar ― Sam anunciou enquanto ele continuava paralisado ao ver o profº Dumbledore.

O professor Dumbledore aproximou-se de Samantha e falou em um tom que só ela pudesse ouvir:

― Conte a ele somente o necessário, não comente nada sobre as possíveis punições, eu farei o possível para que lembre pelo menos o mais importante.

Ambos foram para o quarto de Samantha, a garota sabia o quanto a cabeça de Jon deveria estar explodindo de perguntas e pensamentos naquele momento.

― Por que você não me contou que era uma bruxa?! ― ele exigiu saber quase gritando.

― Por que _você_ não me contou que era um bruxo? ― ela perguntou no mesmo tom que o dele.

Jon quebrara as regras, Samantha sempre era a primeira a gritar.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de perguntar:

― Como sabe disso?

― Dumbledore me contou... Sua irmã também é uma bruxa não é?

Jon aparentemente ficou com mais raiva e deu um passo à frente pensando estar vitorioso:

― Eu soube ontem, não tinha como falar com você e nem vi você Samantha.

― E daí? Eu soube essa manhã, e nem comece a explicar nada, foi você quem começou a brigar por uma besteira. ― ela terminou sentando na mesma poltrona que acomodara Dumbledore minutos antes e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

― Crianças ― tia Sally bateu na porta chamando a atenção ― Não briguem, por favor, e sem gritos. ― e depois o silencio caiu sobre eles.

Sam analisou o amigo por um tempo e percebeu que o mesmo estava com medo de se aproximar, Jon sabia mais do que muitos o quanto a garota era bruta quando ficava com raiva.

― Me desculpe...

― Jon pare ― Sam o interrompeu ― Eu não estou com raiva de você, se estivesse você não estaria mais aqui, e depois, eu te entendo, sei o motivo de você não contar logo, nós estamos na mesma situação lembra? Eu acho até que eu estou numa situação pior... ― sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos.

― Está se referindo ao Conselho, não é?

Samantha concordou e perguntou:

― O que sabe sobre o Conselho?

― Só algumas coisas, toda vez que Dumbledore tocava no assunto ele sempre falava _"Lembre-se, saiba somente o necessário"_ ― disse Jon.

― É melhor do que saber sobre tudo, acredite, é muita coisa e muito complicado.

Jon se aproximou da amiga e disse:

― Eu sei que você está pensando no Conselho, e sobre o vira-tempo, mas eles não iram fazer nada a você, e se fazer a promessa na frente no Conselho não terá nenhuma obrigação, eu nem sei o porquê de fazer uma promessa ― Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jon que continuou ― E, eu não terei de fazer você desistir de uma coisa que colocaria sua vida em risco. Além do mais você não faria isso, a não ser que seja por bom motivo.

Sam descobriu porque Dumbledore pedira para não contar muito a Jon: o amigo era super-protetor desde...sempre.

― Quando vamos para Hogwarts?

― O professor Dumbledore mandará uma coruja com a data, ele mesmo virá nos buscar. ― Ela respondeu endireitando-se na poltrona.

― Sério? Como somos sortudos, nem entramos em Hogwarts e já somos os queridinhos do Diretor, que por sinal é um dos maiores bruxos do mundo Mágico.

Samantha riu e o empurrou de leve com o pé.

― Jon vai ligar para os seus pais.

― Por quê?

― Precisa avisar que está aqui. Lembre-se que a escola vai ligar para eles perguntando o motivo de ter faltado.

― Ah Sam, qual é... Algum dia eles iram me encontrar.

― Vai logo ― ela repetiu se levantando e dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo ― Lembre-se que passaremos um ano fora.

― É Hogwarts, quem poderia esquecer? ― disse Jon saindo do quarto.

Sam e Jon passaram o resto da tarde em frente à televisão, aproveitando enquanto podiam assistir filmes. Sempre acabavam discutindo sobre Hogwarts, mesmo que houvesse ligação com o filme que assistiam. Mas estavam tão curiosos e ansiosos pelo o que estava vindo, que mal podiam aguentar a próprias duvidas em suas mentes.

A garota fitou o relógio que estava perto de marcar cinco horas. E decidiu que era hora de se mexer.

― Olha, eu vou tomar um banho e depois iremos até a casa da Lysa para conversarmos sobre isso novamente.

― Ta bom, ta bom, vá tomar banho logo e não demore, eu vou te esperar aqui embaixo junto com os seus tios, e não estou afim de criar raízes. ― disse Jon voltando a olhar para a televisão.

Sam subiu e tomou um banho rápido para que não recebesse reclamações depois. Encostou-se na porta do banheiro e suspirou pela primeira vez em muito tempo e sorriu. Estaria indo para Hogwarts em poucos dias... era mais do que um sonho realizado. Como seria sua vida naquele mundo?

Mas assim que entrou no quarto o seu sorriso sumiu. Havia algo errado. Uma sensação estranha e agoniante tomara conta dela. Olhou ao redor a procura de alguém ou alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas não havia nada. Então apenas deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar. A dor de cabeça começou quando decidiu pentear os cabelos, eles estavam se fazendo de difícil hoje.

― Vamos lá cabelo querido... você não é encaracolado, não seja tão difícil.

Desistiu por um momento e foi até a estante a procura de algum livro. Jon iria ficar furiosa, mas ela precisava de um livro para se distrair de tudo aquilo. Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar um livro aleatoriamente.

Mas o livro quase imediatamente caiu de suas mãos. As mesmas foram parar em sua cabeça que começara a doer muito mais forte que o normal. O lado direito da sua cabeça parecia estar queimando de tanta dor e todo o resto estava começando a ficar dormente. Ela olhou ao redor totalmente desorientada e percebeu que sua visão estava turva.

Quando tentou se segurar em alguma coisa apenas conseguiu derrubar mais objetos, enquanto a dor aumentava. Ao fechar os olhos outra vez notou que não havia apenas a escuridão e sim flashes, mas não tinha como se concentrar o suficiente para saber o que eram. Os flashes voltaram, cada vez mais fortes e alguns até verdes. Ela recuou surpresa, tentou abrir os olhos, mas a dor não permitia. Ajoelhou-se com dificuldade quando suas pernas fraquejaram, apoiando as mãos no chão e mais uma vez os flashes voltaram, dessa vez ouviu vozes, mas não eram altas, parecia vinham de momentos distantes, como um eco em uma caverna. Uma mulher gritando e logo depois uma risada masculina. Sam gritou quando a dor inesperadamente aumentou e novos flashes verdes surgiram em sua mente lhe causando agonia. Sons lhe indicaram que pessoas estraram em seu quarto, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos. Levou as mãos à cabeça novamente e gritou, logo depois sentindo todo o seu corpo amolecer.


	2. Lembranças

Capitulo 2

Lembranças

Quando Samantha acordou sua cabeça já havia parado de doer, e quase que imediatamente percebeu que estava em sua cama e na poltrona ao lado estava Jon, olhando para o nada:

― Jon, o que está fazendo aqui? ― sua voz saiu fraca, quase sumindo. Jon virou o rosto bruscamente em direção a Samantha:

― Sam! Finalmente você acordou, nos deixou preocupados sabia...

― O que aconteceu?

― Você desmaiou e ficou desacordada por um tempo ― disse Jon ficando de frente para ela.

― Quanto tempo? ― perguntou Sam se sentando devagar.

― Er... Uns dois dias.

― Dois dias? ―perguntou ela olhando para Jon surpresa ― Sério? Minha nossa, eu tenho que levantar, Lysa deve estar preocupada e o profº Dumbledore já mandou a carta? ― perguntou se levantando rápido demais, sua tontura voltou de repente e ela iria cair no chão novamente se duas pessoas não tivessem segurando-a primeiro, uma era Jon e outra era uma menina de olhos azuis, com cabelos negros um pouco abaixo do ombro com um olhar preocupado que ela conhecia muito bem: ― Elysabeth?

― Sim sou eu, isso é um sinal que ela não tem amnésia não é Jon? ― disse Lysa fazendo Jon rir enquanto a ajudava a colocar Samantha de volta na cama. Samantha lançou um olhar de duvida a Jon que entendeu o sinal e logo explicou:

― Depois que você desmaiou, eu liguei para ela e pedi para que viesse na sua casa e disse que era urgente, portanto ela chegou aqui cinco minutos depois, então eu contei tudo a ela, e não saímos daqui deste então.

Sam pensou por um momento e perguntou olhando para os dois:

― Por que vocês ficaram tão preocupados?

― Por que não é normal isso acontecer ― respondeu Lysa.

― Como assim não é normal? Acontece com praticamente todas as pessoas.

― Sério? Vou te dizer o que não é normal ― disse Jon cruzando os braços ― Quando eu entrei no quarto com os seus tios, você estava no chão com os olhos fechados, e quando abriu, vimos que seus olhos estavam verdes, e segundos antes de você desmaiar vimos um brilho ainda mais verde, foi tudo muito rápido, mas eu tenho certeza do que vi. ― _Dessa vez ela não ganha_ pensou Jon.

― Verde? ― perguntou Samantha pensando ter escutado errado.

― Sim e o mais estranho é que Dumbledore não deixou seu tio levá-la a um hospital, o Sr. Miller teve que se contentar em só chamar um médico ― respondeu Lysa.

― Dumbledore veio aqui? Espera, você disse que ele não deixou o meu tio me levar ao hospital? Por quê?

Lysa respondeu novamente:

― Não sabemos. Tudo o que ouvimos é que tio Rob devia chamar um médico de confiança, bom, o médico veio, mais não encontrou nada de estranho em você, exceto essa...

― Essa o quê?

― Essa mancha vermelha em sua testa, como se você tivesse batido sua testa em alguma coisa ― respondeu Jon em tom preocupado.

Com um espelho em mãos entregue por Lysa, Sam arregalou os olhos ao se olhar seu reflexo: no lado direito da sua testa havia uma mancha vermelha em sua testa, e nessa mancha algo se destacava, era muito parecido com uma ferida, e o mais estranho é que ela tinha a forma de um raio e podia ser comparada a uma queimadura. Sam se endireitou e olhou para os amigos, que por sinal, estavam com o olhar estranho e assustado, ela sabia o que eles estavam pensando e decidiu ser mais rápida:

― Não...

― Sim ― responderam em conjunto.

― Eu sei o que estão pensando. E a resposta é não. ― disse Sam encarando os amigos, Lysa não pensava da mesma forma:

― Como pode ter certeza?

― Sam... Pensa bem, seus pais também morreram, o seu sobrenome é o mesmo, o seu segundo nome diz muita coisa, e agora a cicatriz... ― Jon disse apoiando Lysa.

― Há chances sim de você ser irmã de Harry Potter.

― Não! ― disse Sam ficando assustada.

― Por quê? ― dessa vez Lysa se manifestou ― Nos dê um bom motivo para não acreditar que você não é a irmã do Potter.

Sam não queria dizer que quando bebê parecia um clone de Lilian Evans e nem admitir que sim, podia ser irmã de Harry Potter. Mas se admitisse... quais seriam as consequências no mundo mágico? Dumbledore fora bem claro: sem controle, sem mudança.

― Tudo bem, eu vou dar um motivo ― disse Sam. _Há não ser que aconteça um milagre, eu só tenho um motivo_ , pensou ela ― Não existe, nenhum registro, ou documento, ou mesmo um simples bilhete que possa provar o que vocês estão dizendo. ― _Pega! Essa eu vou ganhar._

― Tudo bem, você ganhou ― disse Jon ― Mas...

― Droga! Por que sempre tem que ter um mas...

― Você não pode negar uma coisa ― continuou Jon ignorando a amiga ― O que aconteceu quando o Potter era pequeno, também pode ter acontecido com você.

Sam pensou por um momento: _Isso pode ser verdade, ou impossível, o que é mais provável, mas se Voldemort matou os meus pais, e tentou mesmo me matar e eu ainda estou viva, isso quer dizer..._ Samantha arregalou os olhos, era pior do que pensava, depois lançou um olhar raivoso aos amigos, Jon deu um passo para trás enquanto Sam disse:

― Para o bem de vocês e de toda a humanidade, eu espero que vocês estejam completamente errados.

― E posso saber o porquê? ― perguntou Lysa tentando não mostrar a preocupação, sem ter muito sucesso.

― Vocês... Ai meu Deus, pensem bem, se aconteceu mesmo comigo, o mesmo que aconteceu a Harry Potter, ou seja, se Voldemort matou os meus pais e tentou me matar, e eu ainda estou viva, eu estou ferrada ― disse Sam em tom de medo, e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

― Por quê? ― perguntaram eles em conjunto e Sam pensou: _Meu Deus, eles não lembram ou não pensam?_

― Raciocinem ― pediu Sam ― O que aconteceu com Harry quando ele era apenas um bebê? O que deixou ele famoso em todo o Mundo Bruxo?

― Ele derrotou Voldemort ― respondeu Jon. _O que está acontecendo com vocês hoje? Por acaso o processador mental de vocês está com vírus?_ pensou Sam.

― Sim, mas não é isso que eu quero que vocês entendam ― disse Sam e continuou ― Agora, lembrem-se do que aconteceu, exatamente, na noite em que Lilian e James Potter morreram. Lysa respondeu:

― Voldemort invadiu a casa dos Potter, matou primeiro o pai, Tiago, e ia matar Harry quando Lilian se colocou entre eles e acabou sacrificando sua vida pela do seu filho, o que não deu resultado já que Voldemort tentou matá-lo da mesma forma, mais Harry ainda sim sobreviveu e se tornou famoso, principalmente por que, tentando matar o Harry, Voldemort ficou muito fraco e perdeu os poderes por que... ― Ela então se deu conta do que acabara de dizer e o que ainda iria dizer.

― Por que... ― incentivou Sam

― Porque segundo as lembranças de Snape ― continuou Lysa, dessa vez assustada ― No momento em que Voldemort lançou uma maldição da morte matando Lilian Potter, o feitiço ricocheteou nele mesmo, desfragmentando sua alma, e um fragmento dessa alma se juntou a única alma viva no lugar, a alma de Harry Potter, transformando-o em uma Horcrux... Minha Nossa.

― E Voldemort só pode ser morto quando todas as horcruxes forem destruídas ― Sam completou.

― Mas Sam ― interviu Jon ― Se você fosse uma horcrux, Voldemort não estaria morto.

― É isso que eu estou tentando dizer para vocês ― disse Samantha rolando os olhos ― Não há chances de nada disso acontecer. _Agora vocês vão me dar um bom motivo para que eu acredite na história de que eu sou a irmã dele..._

Um silêncio tomou conta do quarto, Lysa e Jon pensavam: _Dessa vez ela ganhou_ e Sam sorriu vitoriosa, sabia que esta discussão estava encerrada de vez e ela pensou: _Finalmente não tem nenhum: mas isso ou, mas aquilo._

E ainda estavam em total silêncio quando alguém bateu na porta fazendo os três darem um pequeno pulo com o susto e uma voz masculina, porém calma vir do outro lado da porta dizendo:

― Com licença. Senhorita Potter posso entrar em seus aposentos?

― Claro que pode profº Dumbledore ― disse Sam com a voz mais suave.

― Hum, estou vendo que estavam conversando, eu atrapalho?

― Claro que não professor, além do mais, o senhor nunca atrapalha nada ― disse Lysa rindo de seu último comentário.

― Ainda bem, mas vim aqui para ver como você está se sentindo hoje Samantha ― Dumbledore anunciou chegando mais perto da cama de Sam.

― Estou bem melhor professor, obrigada, eu só fico um pouco tonta quando levanto muito rápido ― disse Samantha fazendo Lysa e Jon darem um leve sorriso.

― É bom ouvir isso. Eu soube sobre você e vim o mais rápido possível, cheguei logo depois do incidente, a senhorita Hathway já havia chegado e estava junto com o senhor McAlister ― disse Dumbledore olhando para os dois e depois voltou o seu olhar novamente para Sam ― Fui conversar com o Conselho, para definir a data da partida de vocês para Hogwarts.

― E quando iremos? ― perguntou Sam ansiosa.

― Amanhã.

― Por mim tudo bem, o mais rápido. ― ela concordou, alegrando-se.

― Por mim quanto mais rápido melhor ― disse Lysa dando um sinal positivo com as mãos e depois olhou para Jon esperando uma resposta.

― Por mim eu já estaria lá.

Sam estava tão feliz que seria capaz de ir para Hogwarts agora mesmo, sua mente estava a mil, pensava sobre varias coisas, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e tudo relacionado à Hogwarts, mas o professor Dumbledore continuou, parando sua corrida mental:

― E Samantha?

― Sim professor? ― perguntou Sam ainda rindo com os amigos e se virando para olhar Dumbledore melhor.

― Eu preciso dar uma olhada na mancha. Posso?

― Claro.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Samantha, olhou para a sua testa e logo depois tocou a mancha, passou o dedo formando um raio sobre ela, que percebeu que o rosto e principalmente o olhar de Dumbledore se tornaram misteriosos e pensativos, Sam sabia que ele tinha um palpite sobre o assunto.

― Hum... Interessante. ― disse Dumbledore mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, mas Sam não deixou passar e ainda olhando para Dumbledore perguntou:

― O que é... interessante professor?

― Existe algo embaixo dessa mancha, algo que está protegido e escondido por uma magia poderosa, a mancha é só um efeito dessa magia pelo o que estou vendo. Como um... disfarce.

Jon e Lysa e principalmente Sam pararam de rir imediatamente e passaram a ficar assustados com que Dumbledore tinha acabado de dizer.

― Escondendo o quê? ― perguntou Lysa em tom preocupado.

― Isso eu não sei, mas logo irei descobrir ― Dumbledore logo mudou de assunto ― Bom, eu virei buscar vocês amanhã de manhã, quero todos prontos às oito horas, e estarei aqui nesse mesmo horário.

― Está bem ― responderam os três.

― E Samantha, você está bem mesmo?

― Claro. ― _Que droga, será que ele não pode nem ao menos dá um palpite?_ Samantha queria fazer muitas perguntas naquele momento, mas Dumbledore saiu e deixou os três assustados com uma simples frase e muitas dúvidas.

Na manhã seguinte ela já estava com as malas prontas. Na cozinha seus tios já estavam tomando o café-da-manhã e na frente deles estava Carly, uma menina de longos cabelos e olhos escuros e cerca de um ano mais nova que Sam, Carly era muito parecida com os pais, tanto na aparência quanto nas qualidades, qualidades essas que Sam admirava, ela já sabia que Sam era uma bruxa, contudo não a tratava com indiferença, para a felicidade de Sam.

― Bom dia ― cumprimentou Sam alegremente.

― Bom dia ― respondeu a família em conjunto. Sam sentou no lado da prima, e sua tia começou a falar em tom triste:

― Sam... Eu sinto muito por não ficarmos até sua partida, mas precisamos ir trabalhar mesmo, já faltamos ontem...

― Tudo bem tia Sally ― completou Sam ― Eu entendo perfeitamente.

― Prometa que vai mandar cartas toda semana ― disse Carly virando-se para olhar Sam melhor.

― Toda semana? ― protestou Sam sorrindo ― Eu nunca vou ter nada pra contar a vocês.

― Tudo bem ― concordou Carly forçada ― Todo mês... Mas prometa.

― Mas...

― Mas nada Samantha, prometa agora ― exigiu Carly tentando ficar séria, sem muito sucesso.

― Certo, eu prometo ― concordou Sam sem muita confiança nessa promessa ― Mas eu acho que eu não vou ter muita coisa para contar, não vou chamar muita atenção.

Carly quase engasgou com o biscoito e disse meio sem ar:

― Você não pode está falando sério.

― Por que não estaria?

― Oh meu Deus Sam! ― exclamou Carly indignada ― Você chamará atenção de todos só com o seu sobrenome Potter. Quando descobrirem sobre seus pais, vão pensar que Voldemort também tentou matar você, e seu segundo nome vai...

― Não termine essa frase Carly ― disse Sam levantando a mão em um sinal para que a prima se calasse e continuou ― Já ouvi isso da Lysa e do Jon e além do mais, eu irei conversar com Dumbledore para que esse pequeno problema seja resolvido.

― Você que sabe ― disse Carly e voltou a comer.

― Falando em segundo nome ― continuou Sam ― Você acredita que o Jon e a Lysa disseram que têm grandes chances de eu ser irmã do Harry Potter ― agora Carly engasgou com sua comida, demorou um pouco para se recompor, Sam não percebeu, mas seus tios se entreolharam e estavam mais pálidos que o normal, e Sam estava mais preocupada com sua prima. ― Carly, você está bem?

― Isso seria incrível! Ser irmã de Harry Potter ― respondeu Carly ainda com pouco ar.

― Vou considerar isso como um sim ― concluiu Sam rindo da reação de Carly.

― Se estivéssemos a mais ou menos vinte anos atrás, eu diria que existem muitas chances de isso ser possível ― comentou tia Sally olhando para a Sam ― Samantha, prometa que irá se cuidar e não se meter em confusão ― Sam parou de rir imediatamente, pois quando chamavam-na de Samantha, o assunto é sério, respondeu:

― Eu prometo.

― Agora eu me sinto melhor ― declarou tio Robert.

― Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar bem.

― Eu espero, ou eu vou ter que agüentar eles andando de um lado pro outro até ter um buraco no chão ― Carly reclamou.

― Carly! ― repreendeu tia Sally.

― O que foi? É verdade.

― A conversa está ótima, mas temos que ir ― disse tio Rob levantando da mesa, acompanhado pela esposa ― Sam vem cá ― chamou tio Rob já perto da perto da porta, ela se aproximou dele, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e depois deu um abraço, seguido pela tia Sally ― Quero que tome cuidado está bem?

― Eu vou tomar cuidado tio, não se preocupe.

― Sam, qualquer problema nos mande uma carta ou comunique o senhor Dumbledore, certo? ― avisou tia Sally quase chorando, Sam não pôde fazer nada se não concordar, mas Sam não ia perturbar Alvo Dumbledore por qualquer problema. Depois que os tios foram embora, Sam começou a conversar com Carly:

― Você vai ficar até eu ir embora não é?

― Claro, porque eu não ficaria, minha aula é só à tarde e eu não perderia a chance de ver Alvo Dumbledore pessoalmente ― respondeu Carly com um grande sorriso e Sam perguntou:

― Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

― Hei, eu só tenho doze anos, mais minha mente tem quatorze, e além do mais, Dayse vem aqui todos os dias ― disse Carly se referindo a irmã de sangue mais nova de Jon.

― Sua mente tem quatorze? Isso me preocupa ― disse Sam, fazendo Carly fingir estar indignada.

Quando o relógio marcou sete e meia da manhã, as visitas começaram a chegar: primeiro Lysa que estava muito nervosa, e reclamou que ainda era muito cedo, e depois Jon que estava acompanhado por Jenni e Dayse, Jenni quase jogou Sam no chão, dizendo que estava muito feliz que também seja uma bruxa, alegando que seria uma chatice agüentar o irmão, sozinha, mas quando ela viu Lysa ao lado voltou a se animar:

― Você também é uma bruxa! ― Jenni gritou se jogando em cima da Lysa.

― Já te falaram que você é maluca? ― perguntou Sam ajudando Jenni a sair de cima da Lysa que já estava ficando sem ar, Jenni respondeu:

― Já. Na verdade, me falam isso todos os dias, mas eu nem ligo, eu sou doida mesmo ― e olhou divertida para Sam com aqueles olhos quase verdes que lembram confusão.

― Como foi o caminho para cá Jon? ― perguntou Lysa em tom divertido.

― Em uma palavra: insuportável. ― disse Jon tentando ficar sério ― Acredite, se Jenni fosse minha irmã de verdade, de sangue mesmo, como a Dayse, eu iria à justiça e diria que deram o sangue errado pra ela, mas para minha sorte, isso não é necessário.

― Ei, não começa a reclamar. Eu te ajudo muito, eu sou a única que tiro o tédio do lugar ― defendeu-se Jenni.

― Certo. Eu retiro o que disse ― Jon se rendeu ― Além do mais, mesmo você não ser minha irmã de verdade, eu te considero como uma.

― Que lindo. Uma reconciliação entre irmãos ― falou Carly com um ar sonhador fingido.

― Para com isso Carly ― Jenni e Jon falaram em conjunto, fazendo todos rirem.

Todos deram suas opiniões de como queriam se sair em Hogwarts: Sam quer ser boa em feitiços; Jon em quadribol; Jenni em duelos (Será?); e Lysa em poções (ta difícil). E para provar como Dumbledore é pontual, ele chegou no momento exato em que o relógio marcava oito horas. Pois nesse exato momento ele apareceu de repente no meio da sala, assustando todos que estavam sentados no sofá.

― Professor Dumbledore! O senhor por acaso quer nos matar antes de irmos para Hogwarts? ― dramatizou Jenni fazendo Dumbledore rir.

― É sério, quase eu tive um infarto com doze anos ― disse Sam rindo.

― Da próxima vez avise, não quero morrer sem antes ver Jon se dando mal em Hogwarts ― disse Dayse que até então estava calada.

― Bom vê-los alegres hoje. Vejo que já estão com as malas prontas ― disse Dumbledore olhando todas as malas na sala.

― Eles vão para Hogwarts! Arrumaram as malas logo depois de saber a data da partida professor. ― disse Carly saindo do transe de ver Dumbledore pela primeira vez e chamando sua atenção.

― Ah sim, Srta. Carly Miller é um prazer conhece - lá ― disse se aproximando de Carly.

― O prazer é todo meu profº Dumbledore ― cumprimentou Carly.

― Então, que horas vamos? ― perguntou Jenni.

― Certamente, eu e a Srta. Potter iremos primeiro, depois será a vez de vocês.

― Por quê?

― Por que eu e a Samantha iremos realizar o feitiço para voltar no tempo ― explicou Dumbledore ― E se vocês forem... Como eu posso dizer...

― Se forem iram sumir ― completou Sam como se estivesse dizendo o obvio ― Já que iremos voltar para o ano de 1993, há mais de 18 anos atrás,quando Harry estava no segundo ano. E pelo o que e saiba, nenhum de nós tem mais do que treze anos.

― Mas você não vai deixar de existir porque é você que vai fazer o feitiço ― disse Jon mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

― Com a ajuda do profº Dumbledore ― completou Sam.

― Exatamente ― disse Dumbledore ― E como eu quero que a casa esteja inteira quando eu voltar, eu vou deixá-los acompanhados por uma pessoa.

― Ah professor ― resmungou Lysa fazendo Sam e Carly rirem ― Nos já ficamos sozinhos uma vez, e a casa ficou inteira, além do mais, não precisamos de uma babá, temos treze anos mas nossas mentes têm dezesseis.

― E é exatamente isso que me preocupa ― disse Dumbledore ― Nenhum adulto em sã consciência deixaria quatro jovens de dezesseis anos em casa, sozinhos.

― Temos treze...

― Mas suas mentes têm dezesseis lembra? ― disse Dumbledore fazendo todos resmungarem― Portanto eu vou deixá-los acompanhados, não por uma babá e sim por um professor.

― Um professor? ― perguntaram em conjunto.

― Por favor, diga que esse professor é por acaso o senhor.

Vendo que não obtiveram respostas, Sam se aproximou séria do professor e perguntou:

― Quem é esse professor?

Nesse instante, uma pessoa de preto, aparentemente atrasada, chegou pela porta dos fundos, o homem tinha cabelos negros quase chegando aos ombros,e podia ser comparado a um morcego, Sam recuou ao reconhece-lo, sabia exatamente quem era.

― Professor Snape.

― Creio que já conhecem o professor Severo Snape ― comentou Dumbledore ao ver a cara dos outros. Samantha observou o professor se aproximar do pequeno grupo devagar, e ela assim como os outros, estava assustada com a aparição um tanto sombria e inesperada de Snape.

― Bom dia a todos, eu ficarei aqui para garantir que não destruam a casa ― disse sem preocupação e em tom de ironia, ele olhou cada um tranquilamente.

Contudo, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Samantha, ele quase que imediatamente deu um passo para trás, e todos reparam nesse ato, pois passaram a olhar em direção a ela, e no momento em que ela olhou nos profundos olhos negros de Snape, não reagiu bem.

Sua visão começou a ficar turva e tudo ao seu redor parecia mais lento. Ela quase revirou os olhos, irritada por estar passando por tudo aquilo de novo. Sua cabeça não doía, então ela tentou dar um passo em uma direção qualquer e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, fazendo-a cair no chão. Logo sentiu alguém segurar seu braço, mas não conseguia enxergar. Tudo o que via era os flashes de novo, dessa vez conseguia ser bem mais além. A cena estava um pouco fora de foco, mas Sam conseguia distinguir rostos e ações. Quando conseguiu ver melhor notou que havia uma mulher, não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas com certeza era ruiva. A mulher estava ao lado de um berço, parecendo concentrada ao falar algo, logo depois uma luz azul surgiu e ela voltou a sorrir.

A cena mudou e dessa vez Sam notou um homem escondido sob uma capa preta entrando no jardim, com a ajuda da varinha entrou na casa sem muito esforço. Mas assim que viu a mesma mulher ruiva correr para o segundo andar e o homem morrer pela varinha daquele homem, Sam não precisou ver mais nada. Sabia que estava presenciado a cena da morte dos Potter, Lilian e James.

A cena prosseguiu... Lilian estava no quarto, desesperada ela colocara Harry no berço e trancara a porta, o que não adiantou muito, já que Voldemort entrou no quarto apenas com um aceno de varinha, o que só podia ser um feitiço, Lilian ficou perto do berço novamente, dessa vez ela olhara pela janela mais próxima e abaixara o olhar ao encontrar alguém. Lágrimas caíram em sua face quando ela sussurrou:

― Salve-a, por favor... Por mim...

Ela então se postara entre Voldemort e o berço, mas Voldemort apenas a jogou para longe com um feitiço e se aproximou do berço, triunfante. Sam notou a surpresa tomar conta dos olhos ofídicos do bruxo e logo depois um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face do mesmo. Sam só conseguiu entender ao notar, com grande surpresa, que não havia somente um, mas dois bebês. Um ela tinha plena certeza de que se tratava de Harry, o outro na verdade era uma menina com no máximo cinco meses. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer o bebê, os mesmos cabelos ruivos, os mesmos olhos... ali estava uma filha de Lilian, com certeza, mas também era o mesmo rosto... o mesmo rosto que Samantha encontrara ao abrir o envelope pardo dias atrás. Seu coração falhou por alguns segundos enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Então Voldemort se aproximou de Lilian, chamando a atenção da garota, e comentou em tom debochado:

― Mais um bebê, humm... Eu não fui avisado disso, contudo, essa criança não irá escapar, seja ela quem for...

Ele se aproximou novamente do berço levantando a varinha, porem Lilian o empurrou com força o suficiente para que ele caísse no chão, olhou de novo para a janela e se voltou para Voldemort:

― Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso!

― Como ousa? ― rosnou Voldemort voltando a se levantar ― Você jamais irá interferir em meus planos querida sangue-ruim... ― ele erguera a varinha na direção de Lilian e sem hesitação lançara o último feitiço que Lilian escutara.

Samantha fitou o corpo de Lilian inerte no chão e sem pulso, e mais lágrimas caíram. Sem ter o que fazer, apenas escutou Voldemort anunciar:

― Vou cuidar primeiro de você Harry Potter, depois eu cuido da sua amiguinha.


End file.
